This invention relates to expansion joint covers and, in particular, to expansion joint covers intended generally for interior use in job conditions requiring load-supporting capability, reasonably good sealing against moisture and the ability to allow relative vertical movements and relative horizontal movements both longitudinally and transversely of the expansion joint. A cover embodying the present invention is quickly and easily installed, thus minimizing on-site installation costs, and provides an upper surface across the expansion gap throughout the range of movements that is substantially contiguous to the surfaces of the structures on either side of the gap.
A rather large number of expansion joint designs are in commercial use, and it is, at best, difficult to ascribe any special advantages or disadvantages to known types of expansion joint covers as a class of product. Each design will undoubtedly have certain advantages for certain job conditions, and will probably have some disadvantages in all applications.
The general requirements for an effective expansion joint cover system are: that it be capable of accommodating relative vertical movement and relative horizontal movements, both longitudinally and transversely of the expansion gap, of the structures on either side of the gap; that the time and effort involved in installing the cover be minimized; that it provide an effective seal against passage of air and liquid; and that it have load-supporting capability. It is also desirable that the upper surface of the cover be contiguous entirely across the cover assembly so that the cover will be flush with the floor on both sides of the gap, in the case of floor-to-floor covers, and the floor section on one side of the gap, in the case of floor-to-wall covers. In other words it is preferable that there be no component lying substantially above or below the plane of the floor and that contiguity between the upper surface of the cover assembly and the floor surface or surfaces adjacent to it remain through the range of the movements of the gap except, of course, to the extent that the structure on one side of the gap moves vertically relative to the structure on the other side of the gap. In the event of relative vertical movement, the cover should provide a smooth transition from one floor level to the other. An expansion joint cover embodying the present invention meets the foregoing requirements very effectively.